Better Life
by Roth Prime
Summary: This is my sequel to the story 'Passing Fancy' by firefly. After Scorpion killed Shao Khan Scorpion and Mileena rule out world together and even start a family.
1. Choice

-Scorpion's Ending-

After Scorpion killed Shao Khan, Scorpion went to his fallen village, amidst the ruble Scorpion saw his clan in their spirit forms. They reviled to Scorpion that Quan Chi was the reason for there demise. Finally Scorpion hunted down and destroyed Quan Chi. But before Scorpion could leave he was approached by Raiden and the earthrealmers. Scorpion prepared for battle but Raiden and the earthrealmers bowed before him, Scorpion was confused by this.

So Raiden explained that himself and the earthrealm were eternally grateful for Scorpion destroying the emporor and they even offered scorpion a place among the earthrealm defenders. But Scorpion refused.

But right before Scorpion left Raiden stopped him, Scorpion looked at Radens side and saw no other then Sub-Zero standing there, Sub-Zero and Raiden explained that since Sub-Zero didn't kill Scorpion's clan and family, that they could make peace. Scorpion and Sub-Zero bowed to each other the long feud between the cyromaster and the hellspawn has finally ended. With that, Scorpion retreated into the shadows, and disappearing in to the unknown.

-Mileena's Ending-

Mileena surprisingly felt nothing as a result of the emporor's death, and no one could blame her, her father never really loved her, he treated her like a dog. The way it went is he through the stick she went and brought it back, he through the stick and she brought it back, over and over and over again without even a simple 'thank you'. She was then approached by Kitana and Jade, Kitana then offered Mileena a real family and a chance to join her. Mileena coutusly excepted her sister's offer, and with that she became the new princess of outworld in order to restore peace and order throughout all the realms.

-One Year Later-

Scorpion was sitting on a log, on a hill, he was starring at his ruined village thinking about all the good days he used to have with his wife and child, until he remembered that one dreadful day, his clan was destroyed and his family was slaughtered by the same sorcerer who brought him back to life and tricked him into thinking that Sub-Zero did it.

While Scorpion was sitting there thinking about his past, then a purple portal opened up behind him.

Came out of it were two tarkatan soulders, wearing white armor, with that armor on it looked like they came from edenia, but since the new queen of edenia and the technical queen of outworld(since there is no emperor) are sisters they have joined forces.

Then came out the queen of outworld herself Mileena who looked vary different, instead of having her kombat suit on she has a beautiful violet dress on but she still had on a vile to cover her face. The two body guards bowed before her, one of them looked over and saw Scorpion who was sitting down like they weren't even there.

"Bow down to the princess of outworld fool!" yelled one of the guards.

"It's ok, you two may leave now." Said Mileena

"Yes Queen Mileena." Said one of the guards.

The two tarkatan soulders then entered the portal and left.

The specter was then left alone with the Queen of out world. Mileena then walked up behind Scorpion and stood behind him.

"May I sit here?" asked Mileena, Mileena sounded different… to Scorpion, she didn't sound crazy any more but the most surprising thing she did was not jump on his back like a monkey or some sort of predator of the night.

"Leave me alone." Said Scorpion bluntly.

But Mileena just sat down beside him on the log.

"May I talk with you?" asked Mileena

"Fine" said Scorpion, Mileena being a bit surprised, his not really the most social guy in the world.

"I'm vary sorry Honzo." Said Mileena

Scorpion was so down and depressed he didn't even asked the queen how she knew his name.

"Scorpion, I love you." This was so surprising to Scorpion that he even raised his head and looked at Mileena.

"What?" asked Scorpion.

"My sister told me that you thought that I was trying to kill you, but since I just told you I guess I don't have to say it again, and by the way the surgery that Shang Tsung gave me actually worked, I'm not even remotely crazy any more, so yeah. Finished Mileena

Scorpion didn't respond to her, he was just trying to take all that in. He thought everyone hated him since he always pushed everyone away that reached out to help him.

Mileena then reached behind her back and brought out a stuffed bear, she never had the courage to give him another one since he burned it up, this seems a good of a time as any since she already let the cat out of the bag.

"I made this for you." She said, Scorpion took the bear and held it in his hands, this looked like the same bear that he gave to his son when his son was still learning how to walk. Scorpion's eyes started to tear up.

"Thank you vary much Mileena." Said Scorpion.

Before Mileena could respond with a 'you're welcome', Scorpion huged her. They stayed in this position for what felt like hours but were only minutes.

"Please come with me Scorpion, you could be my new king and the royal guard, please, I love you." Said Mileena as Scorpion let go of her.

Scorpion looked up at the sky and he say his wife and son nodding as Scorpion, saying "Its ok move on."

Scorpion then looked back at Mileena and said "Ok I'll go, thank you my queen and I love you too." Said scorpion as he hugged Mileena and teleported back to outworld.

A/N: Thanks for reading this guys, and don't wry there are more chapters on the way :)


	2. Wedding Day

-Five Months later-

It was the day before Scorpion's wedding and him (the new king of Outworld) and the Queen of Outworld Mileena were having it in Earthrealm. Thanks to the new alliance between Earthrealm, Outworld and Edenia the forces of light were stronger then ever. Curtsy of Johnny Cage the kombatants stayed at his fourteenth roomed mansion, well everyone that was invited.

Scorpion, Smoke, Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage, Jax, Kung Lao, Raiden, Liu Kang, Nightwolf, Stryker, Kabal, Ermac and Reptile were all playing poker in Johnny's 'poker room.' But wait isn't Ermac and Reptile villains? Well since Shao Khan's death Mileena is technaclly the new ruler of Outworld and since she has formed an alliance with Earthrealm and Edenia she has commanded Ermac to protect the innocence from any threat that comes near, the same thing went for Skarlet and since then Ermac and Skarlet have had a relationship. Reptile didn't need to flow Mileena's and Scorpion's orders, ever since he met up with Khameleon both of them are trying to repopulate there species, and since there species originally originated in Earthrealm, Fujin and Raiden allowed them to have there offspring in the plains of African the Raptor race will thrive once more, and like Skarlet and Ermac he protects the indecent along with his partner Khameleon.

All the males of the new deadly alliance were not wearing there original clothing, they were all in Earthrealm clothing. Though some of them still did not look human like Kabal, (Because he needs the mask to breath) Scorpion, (Because he has a skull for a face) and Reptile, (Because he still doesn't look human).

All the male kombatants had their cards to their faces, trying to read everyone else's poker face.

"Two kings!" yelled Smoke. And he was about to take all of Johnny's money until.

"Ho man, hay Jax what's that thing that Sonya is keep telling me to do after using the toilet?" asked Johnny Cage

"Um… Flush?" answered Jax awkwardly

"Yeah! That's right!" yelled Johnny as he throw his cards down on the table he had a King a Queen an Ace a ten and so on.

"Ha ha I'm unbeatable." Said Johnny as he gathered up everyone's coins.

"Well I'm not so bad at this." Said Reptile

"You giggle every time you get a good pack." Said Ermac

"Hay! That's not true." Clamed Reptile.

Reptile then looked at his cards and started to giggle.

"Fold!" Said everyone

"Ho come on!" yelled reptile he then planted his cards flat on the table.

"How about we just sit here and talk." suggested Raiden

"Ok that doesn't sound bad." Said Kabal

"So how's being the new ruler of Outworld like?" asked Stryker

Scorpion never really liked Stryker, but Raiden says he needs to just get along with people.

"It isn't bad, me and Mileena are trying to make Outworld a better place, and make it much more presentable then that hell hole the Netherrealm." Said Scorpion

"Jade is moving to Earthrealm and we're going to try move to live in America, but me and her will need to learn how to drive." Said Smoke

"Well anyway, I am very happy for you and Mileena Scorpion." Said Raiden

"So…Scorpion are you and Mileena thinking of children?" asked Sub-Zero

Scorpion's face turned to shock under his boney mask, everyone looked at Sub-Zero then back at Scorpion. Sub-Zero just realizing now what he just said.

"Honzo, I'm-I'm so dreadfully sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Said the cyromaster

"No its ok Sub-Zero, the last time I ever saw them was in spirit form and they said to me 'Its ok don't dwindle in the past, move on its ok we love you Honzo.' And that is the last time I've ever saw them." Finished Scorpion.

Everyone starred in shock at Scorpion.

"Well who am I to be a joykill? Let's talk" said Scorpion

Scorpion looked at Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero looking guilty about what he said. Scorpion put his hand on Sub-Zero's shoulder.

"It's Okay." Said Scorpion

Sub-Zero Smiled.

-The Wedding day-

Scorpion was standing there with Sub-Zero as Scorpion's best man and Skarlet, Kitana and Jade were the bride maids. Everyone sated down, and here comes the bride music started on queue. Mileena in a beautiful white gown was walking down the ile with Raiden to substitute as her father, Mileena finally walked up to Scorpion, both Mileena and Scorpion were starring in to each others eyes for a while, tuning out the blabbing of the priest. Finally the priest got near the end "Do you Mileena, take Scorpion to be you're offaly wedded husband?" "I do." said Mileena "And do you, Honzo take Mileena to be you're offaly wedded wife?" "I do." Said Scorpion. "You may now kiss the bride." Mileena removed her face mask to show a row of elongated razor sharp teeth and Scorpion removed his mask to show a row of Bonie teeth. Then Scorpion and Mileena started to kiss. The Priest passed out from shock. But Scorpion and Mileena didn't care they ran down the ile with their masks still off but they didn't care they we're happy, their new allies/friends were happy too. At the end of the ile before Scorpion heeled Mileena and teleported back to Outworld Mileena through the basket of flowers into the crowd. The folwers we're flying, flying then Skarlet caught them. Mileena waved goodbye and so did Scorpion. Scorpion then picked up Mileena and teleported back to their castle in Outworld.

And about the priest, Raiden erased his memory so Johnny won't have to go to jail for what the priest just saw.

A/N: Thank you guys so, so, so, so, much again for reading, I'm going to try to put more drama and make the chapters longer. Ho yeah and please comment thank you :)


	3. Birth of Kindle

Scorpion was waiting in a long white large hall way and he could here the screams of his wife giving birth, he wanted to be there to comfort her but the doctors had to push him out because they say it would be dangerous for her. So the king of Outworld sat in the long row of chairs that were by the room that his wife was giving birth at, he waited for about 10 hours but even wraiths have to sleep.

Scorpion felt a cold nudge on his shoulder and a voice that says "Scorpion. wake up!" said the voice but Scorpion was too exhausted to even open up his eye's and he was still in dream land so he just brushed the voice off. The voice finally stopped and he could here the same voice talking to another voice in the distance. The voices then went quiet in fact all the voices went quiet, so he thought _'Finally, now I may have some peace and-'_

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" yelled a voice that was then followed by a loud siren like nose that not only woke up Scorpion but also startled him out off his chair. Scorpion then looked up to who ever did it to punch the light out of who ever did its eye, but there he saw Johnny Cage standing there with a air horn in his hand, but he wasn't the only one there, there was also Raiden, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Kitana, Jade, Smoke, Reptile, Skarlet and also a blue ninja like Sub-Zero but the ninja was female and had white ice-like spiky hair.

"Gotcha! HAHAHA!" laughed Johnny Cage

Scorpion then gave Johnny the 'You better start running' look. Johnny then laughed nervously and offered his hand "It was just a joke man, sorry." said the movie star offered his hand, Scorpion then took it.

"Its ok." Said Scorpion

"Is my sister going to be ok?" asked the princess of Edenia holding pure blue roses

"I want to know as badly as you do Kitana." said the king of Outworld

"Here, give these to Mileena." said Kitana handing the roses to Scorpion

"Thank you Kitana." said Scorpion

"Scorpion, have you met my student yet?" asked Sub-Zero referring to the spiky haired ninja

"Nice to meet you king of Outwould." the ninja said in a raspy yet famine voice

"My name is Frost." the woman said bowing to the wraith

"Nice to meet you." said Scorpion

"We thought we should drop by and see how you're doing." said Reptile

Scorpion was about to respond when he heard the voice of a woman "Excuse me emperor, but your wife is ready to see you." she was about to walk away when "Ho! and there's also some one else in there to meet you." said the nurse "Thank you." said Scorpion.

Scorpion and the others then made there way in to the room, Scorpion went first and the first thing he saw was Mileena laying on the bed, wearing a pink hospital gown with blue sheets covering her lower half. And in her hands was a little a bundle of joy, Scorpion then walked up to Mileena.

"Hay, wanna see your daddy?" asked Mileena to the little baby that she was holding close to her chest. Scorpion then crouched down to see his new child.

"Here's your new daddy." said Mileena, Scorpion then finally got a good look at the little baby, she had bright skin, black hair and eyes that look like Mileena's though her face looked completely normal.

The baby pulled her eye's up at her father and she started to giggle, Scorpion and Mileena both then started to tear up. Mileena then handed the little bundle of joy to her new father, when Scorpion held her... she looked like an angel. Scorpion then started to tear up even more he then turned to Mileena leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, Mileena smiled at this.

Scorpion then pulled the baby close to him and said "I will always love you." said Scorpion

The others in the hall way were all surprised, they never seen Scorpion ever act this way, and it was so shocking to some that they were scared.

Kitana was the first one in "Mileena?" asked Kitana. Mileena then looked up and Mileena and her sister Kitana hugged. Soon the others came in,everyone then gathered around Scorpion, Mileena and the baby. Scorpion and Mileena showed the baby to their group of friends.

"She's adorable!" said Skarlet

"Yeah, I bet she's going to grow up to be a tough fighter like her parents." said Liu Kang

Sub-Zero was about to ask to hold the baby but he shut his mouth just in time, and the only reason that he wanted to hold the baby was that... he never have before. Scorpion must have some how read his mind because he handed his baby to his once arch enemy, a strong sign of how much Scorpion trusts Sub-Zero now. Sub-Zero then held the baby in his could hands and looked at her, she looked so peaceful. Frost looked over his shoulder to see the baby too. Secretly she had a crush on her teacher, but she would be afraid that he would reject her. Sub-Zero continued to hold the baby in his ice cold hands.

"Ho! and these are from Kitana, I guess I forgot." said Scorpion handing the blue roses to his wife.

The baby then went around the room and everyone got a chance to hold her Raiden, Liu Kang, Kitana, Frost, Skarlet, Johnny ( Even though Scorpion and even Mileena didn't trust this big shot movie star to hold their new born child). Smoke, Jade and lastly Reptile but... when this Raptor-like creature started to hold her the baby started to cry, probably she was afraid that he was going to eat her. Reptile then handed the baby back to Mileena, but Reptile wasn't an idiot he had some children of his own with Khameleon... about 50 or so... He and her were trying to repopulate there extinct race, what do you think they were going to do?

Any ways Reptile handed the struggling crying infant back to his parents.

"Can we have some alone time please?" asked Mileena politely, everyone then left the room except for the wraith and the man-eater.

"What do you think we should name her?" asked Mileena

"Joy?" asked Scorpion

"Na, to clichéd." said Mileena

"We need to think of a good name that will describe her personality." said Mileena

Scorpion rubbed his chin trying to think of a good name, he was thinking about name in honor of his dead wife but... he knew that when ever he called his daugher's name he didn't want to remember that tragic day. Then it hit Scorpion like a ton of bricks.

"Kindle." said Scorpion

"Kindle?" asked Mileena

"Yes its the perfect name because, she was the one who ignited our lives and made them perfect and wonderful." said Scorpion

Mileena smiled at her husband then looked down at the baby, who is still falling asleep.

"Kindle it is." said Mileena

A/N: When I came up with the name Kindle I'm not meaning the pad, 'Kindle means when you ignite a fire' and its a real name.


End file.
